The stone guardian
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: Set sometime after the first few chapters of my stroy Toshiro Hitsugaya Pet. Toshiro finds a truly interseting soul reaper. This is his story on how he will one day become one of the most power soul reapers that ever died. T for safty.


-1_**No evil. Out to lunch. Only on my own characters, none from bleach.**_

On to the story

Captain Hitsugaya, or Toshiro Hitsugaya, or as he hates to be called, Shiro-chan, was looking over the recruit papers. He gotten over seventy people applying for his squad, but he had gotten down to at least twenty possible newbies that could be in his squad. He looked them over the papers and sighed. He would be forced to test them personally and that would end up in leaving Matsumoto in charge. Which meant that he would come back to a large amount of paperwork to do and possibly a drunken Matsumoto smothering him in her chest. He sighed again, hating this every time. He pushed himself up from his desk and walked to the dojo were the last twenty would be. He made sure to get there on precise time, ignoring Aisu Hime plead to play with her, only to find half of the people already there. Immediately, these people were looking better then the other ten. They were all dressed in the correct shinigami academy attire, except for one.

"You, why are you not in proper uniform?" He snapped, pointed to the one in back, far corner. "You will need to remove that cloak immediately!" The young man, slightly tan skin, dirt brown hair with a few spikes, with a worried grin on his face. He seemed to haven't taken a shower in days, although he didn't have an unpleasant smell.

"Sorry captain Hitsugaya to override your command, but I have the papers right here from commander-Yamamoto right here saying that I do not have to remove it if I chose not." He stood up, with the dirtier cloak covering his back completely, and walked over to Toshiro. He walked with the utmost care not to make his cloak ruffle even the slightest, bent down and handed a slightly crumpled letter to him.

'_This is strange,'_ He thought to himself as he read the letter clearly stating that the man, Akuze Montzese, was not remove his cloak unless Yamamoto order to or Akuze himself wanted to. _'Very strange.'_

"Ok then, you may sit back down now," He gave the order in a slightly casual way, but the strange man responded with a very sharp "Hai Hitsugaya-tachio!" He gave a very sharp bow, managing not reveal his back somehow, he walked back to his seat. Toshiro was _very_ impressed by this man. He could remember exactly what the report said about Montzese, but he wanted to see the what the man would say. "What can you do, Montzese-chan?" The man in question looked shocked and gave that nervous but serious grin of his again.

"Well, I can fight on par with unseated eleventh shinigami in kendo and one hand style as well. I know up to level twenty seven in kido, and do have resources to reach at least thirty-five. After that, I will need help to go past it. My specialties are in stealth and analyzing. I also have reached shikai." Toshiro was confused here as the man left out many of his other abilities when he had the chance to add it.

"You did not lie to me, which is good," He saw relief pass through his face. "However, there are other things about you, things you left out. That is bad," A wave of despair went across his face. "You said you can fight in one hand style, yet you failed to mention the fact that you have been training to use your other hand in cause you ever need to. You know how to box with on level with an unseated eleventh division member. You said that you can reach level twenty-seven kido, but you did not tell me that you can do it without giving the incantation. You said you are good in analyzing, but failed to say that with every fight with a hollow, fellow shinigami and others with the academy, you were always put as the leader because you figured out a strategy that led you and your team to defeat the opponent without a signal lost or hit. You said that you reached shikai, but failed to mention that you are a prime candidate for bankai level and captain one day. You are a genius in strategy, you can fight on par with the twentieths seated eleventh division members using two hands, you can give off a level twenty-seven kido without saying the words. You withheld your capabilities, I want to know why!" The man looked embarrassed and scratched his head.

"I do not like to boast my skills at all," The man answered with a straight face. "People start think I am high level material. I don't like it. In honesty sir, I would be more happy to be a recruiting agent in the districts than a captain. Less important, the better I am. That's what I believe for myself." He said it with a calm voice, but you could feel the pity he was giving himself. Unfortunately, this was not an act as much tried to pull around him. It was said in his reports that the man did not want to be big, yet remain small. Toshiro could not understand this, and was determined to fix this negative attitude.

"I say if you are good or not. Not you. Show me your shikai now."

"Alright," He stood up and held his zanpakuto at his right side. "Smash, Ishikanshisha!" The young man became the wielder of a hammer, made of what looked-like earth. The man was covered in shoulder armour, which covered the top half of his chest, and leg armour, which only covered his kneecaps. It had the same colour of his new zanpakuto. He noticed that the man had now had a crown on his head, made probably of earth. After all, meant Stone Guardian. He noticed that the cloak had fallen under the shoulder amour and now was unable to move even if Toshiro wanted to. He then noticed the man had tied a belt around his waste as an extra precaution. "With Ishi kanshisha, I can remove the scattered remnants of an element, though I have a small choosing here in soul society, from the ground and use it trap or attack my opponents in that element. It can be from the ground itself or a person. The former is easier since that I can sort through the small amounts and take what I need. The latter has the tendency to make the person die all the time," A few gasp were heard. Toshiro knew this was not the type to use that unless it was absolute necessary. "I hate using a flesh Ishi kanshisha. I can also use Ishi kanshisha base form as a good fighting and blocking system, but using an element is far better. Unfortunately, I cannot take any of the gases, as it would leave Ishi kanshisha in a formless state and I do not know if I could lose him permanently. Once I have found the element I want, I can turn Ishi kanshisha here," He gently rocked the huge hammer in his hands. "Completely into that element," He had moved Ishi kanshisha to his right hand and suddenly had a crazy grin on his face. "Captain Hitsugaya, if you could please send some ice, I could demonstrate Ishi kanshisha power."

"No." The man face was shocked and nervous again.

"But, tachio…"

"You said you cannot take gases as it could be the end of your zanpakuto and therefore, yourself. Ice is the formation of hydrogen and oxygen, two gases. Cannot you choose something else?"

"Well, can you get me some gold then? Or even nickel? Anything?" He asked for items that he knew he would not get and would have him set back down. The other nine, no _nineteen_, as the rest managed to sneak in, snickered at the shinigami. Toshiro was having flashbacks of his first day in this very dojo came roaring back to him and having this behaviour was not doing them well at all.

Flashback time

**Toshiro was walking around. He hated this so damn much! He was lost, and trying to find his new dojo in the tenth division. He refused to ask for help. No way would he act like some sort of freaking kid lost! He was walking around a corner when a blast from his past came back.**

**Flashback Time**

(yes I did it, a double flashback!)

**He had left his grandmothers' house to get some food. He had picked up some stuff for him and his grandmother. He paid the man over the counter and the man dropped the change over the counter. Try as he might, he could not reach over the counter. Oh how he hated being so small. All of a sudden something sent going forward into the counter, the pain causing him to cry. "Hey, what kind of jerk are you, placing the change where he can't reach it?" A women then grabbed him and started to guilt him for not acting like a man.**

**End of flashback in the flashback**

**He felt the texture that would send him into a fit in the future. **

"**My, Siro-chan, I didn't know you felt about me like that," The grinning woman, hugging the small new recruit in the insane fatherly captain's squad that was married to the fourth division captain. "Although you might be a bit young." A chuckle was heard as Toshiro soon found out it was done in full view of the division.**

End of the flashback.

He didn't like Montzese attitude either. A thought streaked across his mind.  
"How about a zanpakuto?" Captain Hitsugaya smirked inwards. Everyone had stopped thinking and speaking at once. Akuze Montzese looked horrified.

"I have no idea sure, sir. I have never tired that before," He took a pause. "Captain Hitsugaya, you will need to place your zanpakuto on the ground. Please," Toshiro did as he asked and saw that Akuze Montzese held Ishi kanshisha above Hyorinmaru. With a tooth grin on his face, he shouted "Absorb!" He brought down Ishi kanshisha on Hyorinmaru with a surprising energy. There was a flash of light as Montzese now was holding a metal hammer, probably-no defiantly, the same material as a regular zanpakuto. He held the hammer with a single hand and was spinning it with supreme control. Toshiro was mesmerized by the fact that the armour and crown had now taken on the same qualities as the hammer when he heard his dragon screaming at him.

_**TOSHIRO!!!!!! MY BODY!!!!!! IT'S GONE!!!!! MAKE HIM SEND BACK MY BODY!!!!!!**_ He had never heard his zanpakuto so scared in his life. He looked down and saw a sight that nearly made him crap his pants. Only shock was holding him back. Hyorinmaru was only a hilt now and he could barely hold himself back from panting. "Montzese, I demand that you return Hyorinmaru to his blade! Right now!"

"Oh crap, sir!" He looked absolutely scared at this.

"Montzese! Do it now!" He got up and was staring down the man.

"R-right sir!" He went to the hilt and bent to pick it up. This time, however, the man was too scared to make sure nothing under the cloak was shown. Toshiro could have sworn he saw a limb of whiteness coming out the cloak. He held the facing away from him and he brought the huge hammer to Hyorinmaru hilt where the blade that had come from. With a quivering voice, he managed to shout out "Dissolve!" The same light came out and saw Hyorinmaru was back to normal. He also saw that Ishi kanshisha was back to normal. The man was bowing down to the captain when he had slipped on the ice that was right under his feet. He fell right on his back and quickly managed to get into a correct grovelling position. "Please forgive me tachio!" He shouted out as he kept his head on the ground, not daring a look at Toshiro. Everyone was backing up, out of sheer fear from the captain. They did not know if any of them would live through this and they wanted to be out of the firing range.

"Stop that at once! I will not have one of my division members acting like this!" The worth of his words took a few seconds to sink in. "Go clean yourself and go off to the side. I will talk to you after I am done examining the rest of the recruits."

"Thank you sir!" He brought his head down and left the dojo. Toshiro watched the strange man leave before he was called to check the rest out.

Later

"Matsumoto, do you know where Montzese went?" Toshiro looked at his lieutenant. He had to inform her about all the new recruits he had accepted in his division. That meant the strange man. She had also watched the whole thing, and bugged him the whole time.

"Nope, tachio," She answered, unhappily being forced to do the paperwork so she could see Gin and get drunk. "He's been pretty much hidden since the afternoon."

"Damnit." _'Great, I find a potential great third seat, and he runs away!_

"Ah, captain, I think he might have been embarrassed and left to hide," Masumoto noticed her captain face. "I don't think he actually left to go another division."

"Great, I have a spineless coward with great spirit power," He sighed softly to himself. "Masumoto, I am going for a walk to clear my head. If I come back and find you did not finish your paperwork, you will be punished severely." As he left the crying woman, he wandered his division, heading to his beloved pet. She was growing nicely, maybe he should play with her. An angry dragon was not a pretty sight.

It was night in the soul society, and he was walking on the roofs to his pet's home/barn. He was nearing his beloved dragon when he noticed a single soul reaper training in the sky. He recognised the dirt brown hair, and the slightly tan skin. He saw the same hammer from before, but he noticed something very different from before.

"Montzese-chan?" The winged man, with a furry tail looked at his captain, wide eyes and said the most elegant thing possible.

"Oh fuck me."

_Well this is the first story that has been on the writing board for a long time. Hopefully soon, you'll be able to read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


End file.
